deck_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Titania
"Let us pray together." Titania is a 5-star Human Creature generally obtained in Gem Bags and Human Booster Packs. Her skillset is that of a Fighter and she is extremely specialized in taking down decks that rely on multiple copies of the same Card. Her Chainstrike ability not only ignores Frost Armor type abilities, but also will inflict even greater damage on any multiples of that card that are currently on the battlefield. This also proves extremely useful against decks that rely on Clone cards as well as the Berserker hero. In late-game, Titania can become a tank-killer with the Rune for Chainstrike, providing up to a 100% chance for Chainstrike to bypass Dodge-type abilities as well. A good Chainstrike rune will make Titania multiple Horned Beast's and Queen Tempress's worst enemy. Titania is one of only two Human cards with the Rebirth skill, and she is meant to be played strategically against a card she will be able to do maximum damage to with Chainstrike and Ambush in conjuction. After that first attack, some of her utility is deminished although she still has excellent base stats and will continue to hit hard ignoring Frost Armor. This card shines brightest when you have a Human Hero that boosts your attack in the round you summoned Titania. Acquiring Titania Titania can be found in Mazes, Coupon Bags, Gem Bags, Human Booster Packs and as a very rare reward from Lucky Spin and the Gauntlet. Titania shards can also be obtained in Guild Map 2. Like all 5-star Creatures, it takes 50 shards to create 1 Titania. Pictures H-Titania.jpg H-Titania-Backdrop.png Power Chart Strategies and Tactics In General Titania is great for opponents who have a lot of frost armor, as Ambush 9 and Chainstrike 7 can result in a 1-hit K.O. to a lot of the weaker cards. It's rebirth ability is pretty potent when the creature is level 10, when the cards stats are high. Rebirth 7 is the ultimate coin-toss to how well this card can perform in your deck. While this card is great for anti-frost armor, it lacks the tankiness many other 5-star creatures have. Rebirth 7 and a high HP helps its survivability, but Titania is truly made to enter the battle and devistate an enemy line on the first turn. Ambush 9 alongside Chainstrike 7 make it a very special situational card that has to be drawn on the right time to excel against player vs player situations. There are other stronger choices for when PvP comes into play, but if you're limited on choices, this card will do its job, and possibly twice. In the Gauntlet Gauntlet decks are built off of other players successful decks that the computer chooses based on recent activity. As players continue to grow their card libraries, there have been more and more Gauntlet decks with 3-6 duplicates in every deck. Save Titania in the Gauntlet for in case you run into these decks, as she can help destroy an entire field of cards in 1 hit if she's played tactically. Creature Skills Category:Sacrifice Carrier Category:Frost Armor Carrier Category:Immunity Carrier Category:Stoneskin Carrier Category:Line-Breaker Category:Rare Upgradable Skill